


[podfic] planting seeds in a garden you'll never get to see

by arkadyevna



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Academia, Audio Format: MP3, Extremely Post-Canon, Gen, POV Outsider, Past Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofplanting seeds in a garden you'll never get to seebyNinthFeather.Eventually, the Gundam Meisters become history.





	[podfic] planting seeds in a garden you'll never get to see

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [planting seeds in a garden you’ll never get to see](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563741) by [NinthFeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinthFeather/pseuds/NinthFeather). 



> Tieria needs to talk to more people, obviously. I adore Tieria, and Bazyan is brilliant. Thank you to NinthFeather for permission to podfic, and to the #podathon mods for getting me to get off my butt and finally do this over the weekend!

****

**Original:** [planting seeds in a garden you'll never get to see](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563741) by [NinthFeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinthFeather/pseuds/NinthFeather)

**Reader/Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Warnings:** Post-Canon (very)

 **Music:** Prayer by Kenji Kawai (Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Soundtrack) - I would link it for you but I cannot. 

**Length:** 00:22:48

 **MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/38ld06f9v886po1/%255BG00%255D_Planting_Seeds.mp3/file) : **31.3MB**


End file.
